Destiny will tell you
by Van Fanel Lover
Summary: Inuyasha has love for Kagome, but...Kagome...feels different for somebody else...
1. Introduction

In a far away land, there lived two brothers. Hanyou and youkai. A hanyou is a half dog demon. A youkai is a full dog demon. The hanyou's name was, Inuyasha. The youkai's name was, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha so much he wanted to kill him. You're probably thinking that Sesshomaru shouldn't kill Inuyasha. But these brothers are very different. They have the same father, but different mothers.  
Inuyasha decided to leave his brother and go live in the "big city". Better known as, Yamates. (Pronounced, ya-ma-te-s.) Inuyasha took a job and lived in an apartment, like other people did. But he was not like other people. Inuyasha transformed into a dog demon every full moon. Then, Sesshomaru would know where Inuyasha was.  
Inuyasha met a girl at his school. Named Sara. She had a twin sister, Kagome. They both knew about the all-powerful "dog demons". Especially Kagome. Inuyasha started to "secretly" like Kagome, but she liked another. Sesshomaru.  
Well, as Sesshomaru despised having a hanyou for a brother, he absolutely hated humans, like Kagome. Including the ones with magic in their souls.  
Inuyasha couldn't stand that! Inuyasha headed out to find an opportunity to find and kill his brother. 


	2. Kagome meets Inuyasha's form of hanyou

Inuyasha couldn't stand his brother! Especially with the girl he liked, had a huge crush on Sesshomaru! It was, outrageous! How could he do that! Inuyasha had to think of something that would hurt his brother and keep him away from Kagome. Inuyasha knew Sara had a crush on him, but he despised her. She had too much human in her, had no magical powers, didn't know the difference between the black hair and white hair stage, and was annoying! Kagome, on the other hand was beautiful, polite, daring, knew how to use an arrow and bow, and had the power to detect the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha could smell Kagome and sensed something was wrong. He ran all the way to where she was. She was being mugged by a group of men. Anger raged through Inuyasha. How dare they attack an innocent girl! Especially when she was Kagome! Inuyasha became so angry that he killed all those men. Kagome was shocked and Inuyasha looked away because he thought she was disgusted of him. But she wasn't. Kagome was thrilled. She couldn't wait to tell everyone a hanyou had saved her. Then, she sensed something was wrong.  
  
She asked, "Are you all right?" Inuyasha refused to speak to Kagome, because he was too ashamed. Instead, he ran away. Kagome was puzzled. She thought that he would say something to her. Instead, he left. Kagome walked all the way home and was still puzzled on what the hanyou had done. Sara was scared for her sister. She wasn't back yet. Then, she saw Kagome coming up the street. Sara gave a little gasp and rushed towards Kagome. She demanded, "Are you all right!" Kagome barely nodded. Sara could sense something was wrong with Kagome. She asked, "What's wrong!" Kagome said, "A hanyou saved my life." "What!" cried Sara? "That's impossible!" "He did, but he wouldn't talk to me," said Kagome, smiling. "He just averted his eyes away and ran away from me. Like he was ashamed of something." "That's odd," said Sara. "Well, your home now and that's what matters. Let's go inside and get ready for bed." "All right," said Kagome. Kagome didn't know it, but Inuyasha had followed her all the way home, so that she wouldn't get attacked again. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Youkai was here. Sesshomaru was here. Inuyasha would have to run away. 


	3. Kagome is asked out and gets an A

Kagome was still dazed the next morning from the hanyou accident. She couldn't think clearly. She was determined to find out who this hanyou was and why he saved her. Maybe it was.Harry. It couldn't be. Maybe that new guy that lived across town, that always hung around her school. Inuyasha. Yes, that was his name. Maybe.him.  
Kagome left for school. As always, Inuyasha was there. Arms folded cross his powerful chest and white-wait. Did he dye his hair? Why was his hair black? Anyways, with his black hair was in a loose ponytail and his golden eyes sparkled in the morning sun. He looked fabulous. He acted like he was in charge of anything. Kagome almost sighed with pleasure just looking at him.  
Other schoolmates started coming and the girls started flirting with Inuyasha. Kagome hated when this was happening. All the girls were flirting with Inuyasha and worse of all, Anita; her mortal enemy was sucking up to him. Kagome almost puked with disgust.  
The morning bell rang and all the other girls, left grudgingly. Kagome started walking for the school door slowly when somebody grabbed her arm. Kagome almost screamed. When she looked up, she was looking up into Inuyasha eyes.  
Inuyasha blushed and said, "Sorry, if I scared you."  
"That's okay," Kagome said. "Can I help you with anything?" "Well,  
uh.this is hard for me," said Inuyasha timidly. "Will you.go out with  
me on Saturday?"  
"Uh.okay," said Kagome. "Sure."  
"Great," said Inuyasha. "I'll pick you up at your house at seven."  
"Cool," said Kagome smiling.  
Then Kagome stopped. She had a sudden jolt in her brain. How could she  
agree to this! She liked Sesshomaru! Not Inuyasha. Well, one date  
couldn't hurt anything.  
Kagome entered the school just in time before the bell rang. Anita looked at Kagome coldly and re-positioned herself. Mrs. Ohayo, Kagome's history teacher came in and said, "Today, we are going to learn about ancient Japan." Boring, thought Kagome.  
But Mrs. Ohayo surprised everyone. She asked, "Who knows what a youkai is?" Almost the whole class raised their hands. Mrs. Ohayo called on Anita. Anita said, "A youkai is what we call a dog-demon. They possess mystical powers and can destroy almost anything!" "Thank you, Anita," said Mrs. Ohayo. "Yes that is what we are going to learn in this class for the rest of the semester. What a youkai is."  
Kagome wasn't going to be outdone. She lifted her hand and waited to be called on. "Yes, Kagome?" asked Mrs. Ohayo. "What about hanyou?" asked Kagome? "Hanyou?" asked Mrs. Ohayo. "Well, they are like youkai. They possess the mystical powers also, but they have some limit to their power." "They possess the powers, yes, but their hair changes when the moon is full! And they become just like us humans." "Excellent!" said Mrs. Ohayo. Ring.ring! It was time for lunch! 


	4. Hajgi likes Kagome

Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha, but she couldn't. He was always outside her school and stared at her intensely. He lost his blackness of his hair color, but Anita still sucked-up to him. Inuyasha couldn't like Anita, thought Kagome. He asked me out! Anita strutted around school like she was dating Inuyasha. How dare she!  
Inuyasha couldn't help, but stare into Kagome all morning, but the annoying girl, Anisa-whatever her name was! She just stared at him and almost drooled. Inuyasha couldn't help, but turn away his head in disgust. Kagome made Inuyasha think of the girl that had abandoned him in the forest to die. Kikyo. That was her name. Kagome looked so much like Kikyo, but she wasn't cruel. Kagome was sweet and kind, but.Kagome liked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha couldn't live with Kagome falling in love with Sesshomaru!  
Kagome heard the bell ring and she turned around to find herself looking into Hajgi's eyes. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Sure, he was popular and cute, but she didn't like his style. Kagome looked over Hajgi's shoulder and saw Inuyasha. He was angry. Inuyasha kept on staring at Hajgi and couldn't help, but think of only hurt him by putting himself close to Kagome.  
Kagome was baffled by the way Hajgi was looking at her so intensely. "Will you go out with me on Saturday?" asked Hajgi. "No," said Kagome. "I have plans." "So, change them," said Hajgi. "No!" said Kagome. "No way!" "You'll regret not going out with me!" said Hajgi. "I warned you!" 


	5. Inuyasha's saves Kagome from Hajgi

Kagome became very angry with Hajgi. "Why don't you leave me alone?" "What if I don't?" asked a sneering Hajgi. "Then I will deal with you," interrupted Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha saved Kagome! Hajgi didn't move, but his eyes grew with fear. "And if I don't leave," said a hesitating Hajgi, "what are you going to do about it?" "Plenty," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha then walked away. Anita started to follow him and badger him.  
Kagome then sighed. She thought why does he like Anita? Why can't he like me? Kagome hurriedly tried to get into class.  
Inuyasha sighed very deeply. Why was that girl, Anita, not leaving him alone? He didn't even like her. He was in love with Kagome. But it seemed like Kagome didn't like Inuyasha at all! It was as if Kikyo was there, again. If only Kikyo didn't die. If only she didn't betray him.  
Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha very faintly. He was at-a school? A high school and he was depressed. This was the perfect time to sneak up on Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha could sense that something was wrong. Yes, he could sense Sesshomaru sneaking up on him. But, why? Inuyasha decided to run away and leave Sesshomaru behind. But no, Sesshomaru kept on following Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha stopped running and cried at Sesshomaru, "Why are you following me?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha coldly. "I hear that my half-brother is in love with a human." "And if that's true?" asked a defiant Inuyasha. "I don't really care," said Sesshomaru, "just only that I can torture her with your little secret." "No!" cried out Inuyasha. "You can't!" "Yes, I can," say Sesshomaru, "and I will." "No!" cried Inuyasha. "Yes," said Sesshomaru. He then left Inuyasha, who was full of rage! 


	6. Kagome is saved by Inuyasha

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha wasn't standing outside the schoolhouse. He was usually outside. It was a Friday afternoon and she had to get ready for her date. But Kagome couldn't help feeling that she was abandoning Sesshomaru. He was, actually beautiful. But Inuyasha was too. Kagome didn't know what to do.  
Anita couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha was gone. She wondered, where is he? I'm going to ask him out. Then, very distinctively, she could see a figure running up the street. It was Inuyasha!  
Kagome let out a deep sigh. She was very worried. But then, her relief turned into horror. Inuyasha had scratched and bite marks all over his body. All over his powerful legs, arms, chest, stomach, back, and face. He looked very terrible.  
Inuyasha looked around the horrified crowd. Finally, he found Kagome. She was looking worried and terrified by his looks, but she was okay. He let out a breath of relief. Inuyasha looked back. Sesshomaru's dog, Jake was gaining on him. And he looked mad.  
Jake followed Inuyasha on Sesshomaru's orders to find Kagome. There, he found Kagome and smelled her fear. Yes, her fear smelled very good. Jake started running very fast towards Kagome and she froze in fear.  
Inuyasha ran and grabbed Jake and threw him on the ground. Jake was very angry when Inuyasha did that. Inuyasha started to growl and grabbed Jake's throat. He crushed the esophagus and killed Jake. Kagome was safe. 


End file.
